Amanda Didn't come here to lose
by lindencovenant
Summary: Too many dusty trail towns, too few and far between, Amanda vs. Bret Maverick.


Standard Disclaimer applies. I do not own Highlander, Maverick etc. This is set during the series The New Bret Maverick Show, circa. 1983 in which Maverick won the Red Ox saloon and stayed around to manage it, with the help of his new friend, Tom Guthrie, a recently disemployed sheriff with a mysterious past, played by the fabulous singer, Ed Bruce, who also sang the opening song.

He'd thought he was out of the Game until a tingle that hadn't been there in years alerted him to the prescence of another of his kind.

"Get out of here, Maverick," Tom Guthrie commanded harshly.

Bret looked startled. For once, he'd done nothing to deserve this kind of treatment. "Now, Tom, I let you take all my guns. I'm too good to cheat, so you know the game's honest. What more can you want?"

"Maverick, how many times have I had to trust you? Don't answer that. You can't count that high unless it's cards. So, return the favor."

"Did I hear someone mention a game?"

It was too late. Bret Maverick's face lit up like he'd just won the biggest jackpot since winning the Red Ox. "Amanda Devereaux, how long has it been? You haven't changed a bit," he drawled as I turned to face the woman who'd come to kill me. "Now, when you weren't at the big tournament a couple of years back, I thought you must've died on me. I truly mourned you, my dear. "

The brunette laughed. "I just knew that I'd lose my shirt to you, Bret," she said coyly. "Won't you introduce me to your friend, Bret, honey?"

Uncertainly,Tom asked, "You are here to see HIM?"

She smiled again, inclining her head elegantly. "His kind of game is my kind of game. Yours doesn't interest me, friend. "

Relief flooded Tom as Maverick popped off, "Well, ML will be glad to hear that, I 'spect, seeing's how she's very not interested in you and you're very not interested in her, in an interesting sort of way, Tom Guthrie. This is Amanda Deveraux, finest lady card shark in the West. She'll steal you blind and leave you smiling about it. Rodney, get the lady some champagne."

"I haven't won yet, Bret," she cooed, settling down at his table.

"No, but I sure have just looking at you," he winked. "I must've known you- well longer than you look old, honey."

"Looks can be deceiving, you know,"Tom Guthriegrumbled.

"Tsk, tsk, Thomas, " she scolded. "So cynical for one so young. You can't be more than - what- two hundred?" Her laugh offset her teasing truth.

"This isn't a good place,"he warned.

She looked around in wonder. "Looks perfect to me, for a good Game of cards." One sleek eyebrow quirked. "That's all I want, just a game of cards."

"Now I'm heartbroken, Amanda," Bret informed her. "Here I thought you might.."

"Perhaps later, cheri," she laughed. "Now- deal."

"Uhm- first Tom here has to check you for weapons, house rule." Bret looked rather chagrined. "Even checks me- his own partner. It's my saloon."

"How many guns did I take off you that first time- twelve?"

"Still missed one," he grinned.

"Now, where would li'l ol' me hide a nasty gun?" Amanda cooed. "But you're welcome to check."

"For a lady, I can make an exception," seemed a wise thing to say. How wouldhe explain finding a sword on her?

"Too bad," she said. "So, can we deal?"

"But you might want to check her sleeves for aces," Maverick added.

Amanda doffed her cloak to reveal sleeveless arms. "No sleeves."

Nope, there really wasn't anywhere to hide anything. Where the heck was her sword?

"See, Tom, it's just a friendly little game of cards," Maverick assured me. "Better be nice to the lady. She might be your boss if my luck goes south. Didn't you win a casino a while back- the Double Eagle?"

"The Queen of Hearts- and yes. But that mongrel Kit burnt it to the ground. " Real anger flashed from her eyes. "If I ever catch him, he's a dead man."

"Might want to keep those sentiments in check, honey," Maverick warned. "If Mitch Dowd comes to look down his nose at us, he'd lock you up for talking too loud. "

"Mitch Dowd?"

"The wet behind the ears, self righteous do-gooder who took over as sheriff after buying the election out from under Tom," Maverick explained.

"Sounds like an unpleasant sort."

"Yeah. One of his campaign promises was to shut this place down," Maverick agreed. "So, I'm doing my best to keep it going."

What proceeded was one of the most tightly contested poker games in Red Ox history. Maverick often lost the first round, just to test the waters, apparently the lady knew all his tricks, so he gave up nothing. Nor did she. In the end, it was a draw. Neither one could get an advantage over the other, except by pure luck.

"My old pappy always said," Maverick began hours later.

Tomgroaned. "Maverick, it's time to close up for the night. I don't care what your old pappy always told you,''he protested.having heard enough about his old pappy to fill a library.

The saloon doors swung open to let in another woman. ML, short for Mary Lou. "I had heard that the Amazing Amanda Devereaux was in town. Couldn't get away sooner,'' she began babbling. "Are you here to take Maverick for everything he has? Is it true that you are French nobility?"

Questions fired off a mile a minute from ML, fended off my Amanda in such a way as to make ML think she was being answered, but was really told nothing at all. Finally, she rose to her feet with a little smile. "It's been a very long day. I wonder if Mr. Guthrie would mind escorting me to my hotel?"

"Now, Mandy," Maverick protested. "My pappy told me never let a lady stay in another hotel if you own one yourself."

"He did not,''theex sheriffgroused.

"Words to that effect - now you can stay here in the Red Ox, though I'd not advise it- or you can come out and stay with me at the Lazy Ace. Cy makes a mean breakfast, but then, he's mean in general. "

"Well - my bags are at the hotel," she demurred.

"I'll go fetch them," Rodney piped up, tripping over his feet in eagerness.

"I'll take care of it- though I kinda doubt they'll just let me have them. I'll walk you there,"Tom offered, ignoring ML's hurt look.

"That's a fine idea,'' Maverick agreed.

"You'll want to rent a buggy. Unless your horse can carry both you, her, and the luggage," ML reminded him.

"I know that," Maverick grimaced, handing Rodney a couple of dollars. "Run on over the the stable and do that, Rodney. Don't - DO NOT rent anything from Philo Sandine, you hear?"

"Yes, sir, Mr. Maverick," he nodded, rushing off.

"Now, before you and Miss Deveraux go off,'' ML said archly, "I'd like to get a photo of her and Maverick."

"No," the two gamblers chorused.

"But--But--"

"Let's go, Thomas," Amanda smiled, takingher escort'sarm.

As we walked out,Guthrie tensed. This was it. Her best chance to take ahead. It would almost be a relief, after years of hiding and dodging other Immortals. Last timethe past had almost caught up with him, he'd almost been lynched. Dying's not fatal, but it sure hurts.

Sensing discomfort, she patted my arm. "Relax. I meant what I said, I'm not head hunting. Just passing through before making a new life. I don't care about the silly Game. It's the one I know I won't win, in the end. You can't spend any of your lives looking over your shoulder all the time."

"Comes with the territory."

"Is that why you keep putting off that tomboy lady back there? ML?"

"How'd you-"

"I've been around - well- a long time. I know the signs. I ought to win that saloon off Maverick just so I can stay around and help out your romantic life, but I've had enough inn keeping, though it has improved since the Middle Ages in England."

"You aren't after my quickening?"

"No. I suspect it'd be entirely too dull anyway. " She looked up at the stars. "You have a nice speaking voice, maybe in your next life you can be a singer."

He had to laugh at this. "Yeah, and write a song about you, I guess?"

"I like that idea," she smiled.

"I think I'd call it Hundred Dollar Lady."

"Only a hundred?"

"It's catchier than thousand dollar."

"Okay."


End file.
